Warlords, prostitues and lapdances, oh my!
by Vslayer
Summary: Gabrielle suggests that Xena should take the lead of a leaderless army to attempt to reform them. One shot,First-time, Xena/Gabrielle, set in season 2 after "The Quest".


The mid-day sun rose above both dark and light hair, and while illuminating a part of their faces, the rest was cast in a dark shadow. Yet, the tall warrior could still see the sparkling emeralds, shinning with emotions few had shown her.

Both women stood just a few paces behind the Commander's tent which would soon be Xenas'. The bard helped the warrior princess fasten the many straps she would have never been able to reach if it wasn't for the tiny blonde.

"Do you think you can go back to that place without…" The duo knew all too well that this 'place' Gabrielle was talking about wasn't tangible, but rather psychological.

"Gabrielle…"

"I just-I can't lose you Xena, not again. Not like this."

Smiling sadly, the dark woman turned to face Gabrille and grasped both of her hands. "Nothing could ever take me away from you. Not even my darkness." The sincerity in her voice helped with the lack of confidence she felt from that statement alone as she gently squeezed the small hands trapped between her own.

She couldn't help but marvel at the feel of Gabrielle's silky soft skin against her scarred and calloused hands. Lost in emeralds, her companion's next question almost escaped her wits.

"Promise?"

"Promise." The warrior would do anything for her short companion, and if such devotion would force Xena to lie in order to protect her then she would do it without a second thought.

They shared a warm smile and took a step back from the somewhat uncomfortable embrace. Xena rolled her shoulders to get the feel of her new, although not permanent, armor. Our two favorite heroines had come across a camp of leaderless warriors whom desperately implored the former warlord to join them. Her refusals were many, but their determination was far greater. An idea sprang to mind when the little bard deviously voiced her thoughts: _"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."_

Join she did, and the men were delighted to supply this set of armor which matched theirs, yet appeared of higher quality: the black metal plates protected her shoulders, its apex not quite fully covering her triceps; golden swirls adorned the edges of the metal. The chest piece, of the same color, encased her whole torso and two dark, red leather belts criss-crossed the upper part of the front in a 'X' pattern.

The black and gold gauntlets fully covered her forearms, coming to a stop at her wrists. A vibrant red cloth wrapped around her waist, underneath the leather straps of her sheath and sash. The same piece freely flowed underneath her sash, between her legs and stopped down at knee's length. The dark warrior's legs were covered with a simple black fabric tucked into her metal grieves which were decorated like the rest of her armor. And finally, a crimson colored cape was safely attached underneath her left shoulder plate, covering half of her back.

The hold Gabrielle had on the straps of the chest piece was seemingly the only thing holding her up as she did some final adjustments. "You look…" She breathed out, her deep, green eyes traveling the length of Xena's impressive figure. _Broad, strong and dangerously beautiful_, the woman thought to herself.

"Like I'm to steal your children and wives?" Xena offered, half joking.

Rolling her eyes, Gabrielle chuckled slightly. "I was going to go with handsome. Red is definitely your color." The petit blonde decided as she excitedly patted the taller woman's chest, letting her hand linger for a moment. _Tall, dark, handsome leader of men. I saw it then and I saw it now. Gods, I'm not better than any awe-struck man that crosses her path. _

Argo exhaled loudly, tapping both of her front paws on the dirt. Steeling her jaw, Xena ignored the young girl's compliment as well as Argo's teasing as she continued to move and twist her body around the metal. "It's heavier than what I'm used to." The warrior answered evenly while she threw a few punches and kick at the air, impressed by the lack of restrictions.

"Are you sure you don't want your Chakram?" Gabrielle asked as she tossed the weapon from hand to hand.

"I won't need it." Glancing at the shinning object in the blonde's hand, the dark warrior softened her gaze as she laid both hands on either of the Gabrielle's shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Xena opened her mouth to speak: "Gab-"

She saw it in the sea-blue eyes before Xena could even finish her second syllable; infuriated, her words came rushing out harshly: "Oh no you don't! Xena! You can't possibly think I'll leave you alone with a bunch of-" The bard paused to gather her thoughts, the first words that came to mind were not so lady-like. "Farm animals."

"These men are dangerous. You've seen their hatred-felt it. I will not- I cannot have you around that."

"You'll be there with me."

"They cannot be trusted, Gabrielle, especially when a…" _beautiful young woman such as yourself catches their eyes,_ Xena wished to say. She stopped herself, however, and rid her head of these thoughts. Never would she allow such indignities to come to such a pure and loving soul.

"You'll protect me, as you always do." Gabrielle offered pleadingly, clutching to the warrior's muscular forearms.

"Larissa is but two candlemarks' travel with Argo. Stay there, Gabrielle, and be safe."

"I suppose a few nights in a warm bed won't be so horrible-" Came the grudging surrender after an exhausting moment of heavy silence. How could she fall asleep without the warrior's steady breathing beside her? The soft snoring that came shortly thereafter and the strong arm occasionally draping itself over her stomach during colder nights?

A relieved grin broke out on the warrior's face. "That's the spirit."

Gabrielle attempted to rid herself of negative thought and steeled her gaze. Taking a step into Xena's personal space, she repeatedly poked at the cold metal of the taller woman's armor as she spoke, a small thud echoing around them with each jab: "Hear my words _Warrior Princess_; if anything should happen to you, Argo and I are never talking to you… ever again!" Her words were meant to sound cold and harsh, but her act was lost as icy blue met emerald green.

No more words were exchanged as Gabrielle mounted the cream-colored mare; afraid that if she'd look back she would divulge her true intentions to the ever-so-focused warrior.

Xena affectionately stroked the space between Argo's eyes as she whispered: "Take care of her, girl." Moving backwards she slapped her hand down on the horse's behind and the two women who held equal parts of the Xena's heart were off in a cloud of smoke and hooves.

* * *

The celebration wasn't held at their camp, like Xena would have thought. The warriors couldn't pass up the opportunity to have consenting women hanging around their necks and ale in their mitts. So, the small army traveled to the closest city, the same city the dark woman had sent her companion too. The ex-warlord prayed to the Gods that Gabrielle would lay low as her army had filled the bordello with their gruff bodies and manners alike.

Amber flames danced in the glazed eyes of men and women. Short of a hundred gravelly voices hollered well known warrior tunes in honor of their new leader. Ale splashed freely from their mugs as uncoordinated arms and bodies sporadically forgot there was something between their fingers they should be holding on to.

As the final verse rolled through their raw throats, the warriors cheered and hollered the dark woman's name, their combined voices rivaling with the sound of Zeus' thunder. The music continued as the lyre and flute players switched to a more jovial tune.

Feeling the alcohol gravely affecting her balance, Xena slipped away from the crowd and found that she could breathe once more. Her armor-clad feet led her to an open barrel filled with rain water which lay alone in an unoccupied corner of the room.

The freezing bite of the cool liquid was welcomed as she splashed her face. Cupping the water with her hand, she took large gulps to quench her thirst.

Much to her own surprise, Xena had participated in the festivities, signing and drinking with the lot of them. As much as she hated herself for admitting it, she missed the comradery and sense of belonging only the company of the warrior brotherhood could bring her.

Was this the reason she sent Gabrielle away? To protect the young girl from the warlord that remained etched into her soul, alive and kicking so viciously? Shame is what the Macedonian leader felt. She couldn't bare the sight of Gabrielle perceiving her the same as all of the scumbags they've faced for the past two summers. The ugly truth was, however, that the reality of her past was much graver than any present or future deed could erase.

A large hand on her shoulder brought the woman out of her pessimistic thoughts and she turned around to gaze at the face which this limb belonged too: the man which she had named her officer: Cyrus. The simple reason being that he seemed like one of the few honest men to surround her.

"Your good spirits seemed to have left you, Commander. Do these fine women not please you?"

Straightening herself, Xena let her hand fall on the hilt of the sword attached to her hip. "I haven't yet indulged." A slightly raised brow and a solemn smile followed the reply.

"What reasons have you to delay such pleasures?" Leaning close to his leader, Cyrus crudely whispered in her ear: "Their thighs part at the mere mention of your name."

Squeezing Xena's shoulder, he nodded his head at one of the brothel prostitutes who sat on the edge of a table a few paces away from the pair: A devious glint danced in her eyes as she hooked a finger at the warrior, beckoning her, before languidly smoothing her hand down her body, parting her legs and grabbing her crotch.

The brunette's breath caught in her throat for a moment, and before she could do anything about her fate her second in command pushed her into the woman's arms, and between her waiting legs. Xena's hands lay flat against the rough surface of the wooden table, situated on either side of the woman's hips as experienced lips latched themselves onto her neck, sucking and nipping.

It had been a while since a woman payed so close attention to her, and although she wished they belonged to a petite blonde, she welcomed the warmth that travelled down her stomach.

"Take me, _handsome_." The compliment sounded much sweeter when it came from Gabrielle.

The warrior had taken care of her own pleasures for far too long, and she feared her resolve would slip around her best friend. Some nights felt as if the Gods were toying with her, as Gabrielle rolled to settle on her shoulder as soft, rhythmic puffs of air caressed Xena's skin. She often observed a small smile playing on the other woman's lips and she wondered if her torture methods were calculated or truly unconscious.

A loud thud at the front of the Bordello broke her out of her thoughts as the blood previously missing from her brain restored her wits. Xena gazed down at the prostitute, cursing herself for letting her lust take control of her body as she untangled the legs from around her waist and rushed to the voice calling her name with urgency. She was supposed to teach these men manners, yet here she was, powerless in the face of her own selfish needs.

"Commander Xena!" The warrior yelled again, relieved when his eyes caught sight of the tall woman.

"What is all this commotion-" Xena stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the handful of golden hair caught in the man's strong grip.

"I found this one near our camp." The armored man released Gabrielle and she fell to her best friend's feet, resting her gaze upon the warrior's metal grieves. "What do you make of her-a spy?"

Most of the men and women around chuckled at the farfetched accusation and Xena took it upon herself to glare at each and every one of them. The warrior wanted to scream at her companion, reprimand her for going to the camp, against her orders. Her judgment cleared the dark cloud in her mind and she quickly thanked the Fates that no harm came to the petite blonde.

"I believe the girl can talk for herself." Xena spoke evenly as extended her hand towards Gabrielle, whom quickly took it and pulled herself up onto her feet.

The smaller woman chuckled softly, and for a moment she was unsure what to do as gleaming sapphires bore into her. She watched her friend's eyes widen and her jaw clench, taking this as a sign to start talking.

"Right." The bard whispered to herself as she willed her mind to come up with a plausible story. "I sought you, your high warrior princess…ness," Frowning at Xena's chuckle, Gabrielle glared at the taller woman, whom sucked in her cheeks and looked away. "-To bestow a gift upon you."

"What gift do you speak of, girl?"

The silence was too much for one impatient man: "Find your tongue lass, Xena asked you a question."

"I'd like to find _her_ tongue!" One of the warriors shouted, eliciting a few rowdy chuckles from the crowd that had gathered around them. However, a strong hand seemed to have found their way around his neck.

Inches away from the man's face, Xena spoke with trembling rage: "Speak another word and you'll find your tongue in a very unfortunate place."

The warrior stumbled upon his words as he cowered away into the sea of bodies after Xena released him from her tight grip. "Y-yes, Commander. Apologies."

"It's not me you owe apologies too." Placing her hands behind her back, Xena surveyed the gathered mass. "Women are no toys, neither are they your property. If you wish to gain their respect, treat them with such dignity. If you wish me to lead you, you will abide by my rules: Under no circumstance shall you cause harm to women or children. Failure to do so will cost you your life. Understood?!"

"Aye, Commander Xena!" The soldiers all replied in unison.

With a satisfied smirk, Xena turned to her blonde friend. "Now, this gift you spoke of."

"Yes! Err…" Gabrielle hadn't brought anything with her, nothing of note that could be considered a gift that is. Then she thought about the sole reason she had gone back to the camp: to prove to Xena that she wasn't the little helpless girl she thought she was. She would establish herself a worthy asset. Even though her present situation would prove itself difficult for her to do so, the blonde was determined. _If I want Xena to see me more than just a young girl, I have to present myself as more…right? _

"Me." The bard spoke one simple word.

"You?"

"I…will dance for you."

"What? No!" Xena's outburst silenced the brothel down to a few whispers passing between the lips of those stunned by the rejection.

"Have you lost your wits Commander? You refuse such a-" Cyrus paused as he chose his words carefully: "Humble offering?"

Gabrielle felt the eyes of everyone on her and her partner. Immediately fidgeting under the scrutiny of the men and women around them, she reached around the taller woman's waist to undo the leather clasps of her armor. The warrior princess seemed to share her sentiment and for both their sake the bard would have to drown out the crowd as if they were just an illusion.

"You seem troubled; allow me to put you at ease, _Commander_." The petite blonde spoke in a tone that caused Xena to shiver. Staring up into deep blue eyes through her bangs, she untied the last buckle and freed the woman's heaving chest of her metallic confines.

Underneath the armor Xena wore simple black sleeveless shirt made out of the same material as her dark pants. A v-neck cut exposed her neck and collar bone.

_Shit. _The warrior's chest piece fell to her feet with a clunk and she gulped.

The musicians were ordered to perform a slow and sensual song and immediately, the petite blonde's hip started swaying to the tune.

_Shit, fuck, shit_.

Gabrielle placed a hand on the taller woman's chest and pressed her body against Xenas', the sway of her hips never missing a beat. Mirth danced in sparkling green eyes as they met darkening blues.

_Shit, fuck,_ _shit, fuck. _

Turning her back to her taller companion, Gabrielle continued her movements as her hand travelled the length of the dark warrior's left arm, snaking it around her neck and settled it at the back of the woman's head.

_Shit…shit._

The warrior's hands seemed to be moving on their own accord, and in fact, they were. Gabrielle had taken hold of her hands and placed them on her stomach and then rested her smaller ones on top of Xena's. She could feel the blonde's muscles ripple underneath her fingers with each sway.

_She's trying to murder me._

_I can't breathe._

_I can't-_

A sudden, yet gentle, hit on her chest caused the warrior to suck in a breath as she fell back into a chair, which had been placed there just for her.

Gabrielle continued to dance as she made her way towards the awe-struck brunette. The newly found power was intoxicating, and she quickly lost herself in the wordless seduction, wondering how much the unsuspecting ex-warlord could take before her walls shattered.

The bard took a seat in Xena's lap, her back pressed into the woman's chest. Gabrielle let her head fall back against the strong shoulder, arching her back and uttering a pleasurable sigh for the brunette's ears only.

The warrior rested her hands on the armrest of the chair, gripping them so tightly the wood cracked under the pressure. She released them, her fingers curling into tight fists. _Am I in Tartatus or the Elysian fields?_

The petite woman couldn't help but chuckle at her companion's slack-jawed expression. Placing two fingers underneath her chin, Gabrielle closed the woman's mouth and leaned in close enough to feel Xena's breath on her lips. She raised a challenging eyebrow, yet before their lips could so much as brush past each other, Gabrielle turned around and straddled the warrior's lap.

_Both, oh Gods, both_. Xena concluded, answering her above inquiry.

Hooking one arm around Xena's, Gabrielle's other hand found itself clutching to the taller woman's leather belt as she slowly bent backwards as far as her body would let her.

This motion added an extra amount of pressure on the brunette's center, causing a near carnal growl to escape the woman's lips. "Son of a…fuck," Came the uncharacteristic squeak.

As Gabrielle came back up, Xena abruptly stood up. No one dared to make a sound, even the musicians silenced their instruments as they all impatiently waited for the warrior's next move. Her wide eyes moved to scan the crowd and although it seemed as most of their stares were on her, a good portion of them couldn't look away from the petite startled blonde in front of her.

She quickly unsnapped her crimson cape and draped it over Gabrielle's shoulders, glaring and flaring her nostrils at those whose stare lingered.

"Xena, this is what I always wear." The young woman attempted to reason, confused by her best friend's behavior. Sure Xena would tend to be overprotective of her sometimes, yet she had never reacted so strongly about her choice of wardrobe.

The ex-warlord couldn't think of a way to justify her actions without sounding like a complete love-struck idiot, and so she simply ignored Gabrielle and addressed the patrons of the bordello as professionally as she could in this moment: "We'll be upstairs. Enjoy the rest of your evening men."

"Not as much as _you_ will." One of them leered.

Gabrielle peered around the strong body shielding her and noticed the lustful stare directed at her. She scrunched her face in disgust and tightened the cape a little tighter around her body. _Maybe this was a bad idea,_ she mused as she felt herself being dragged away from the prying eyes of the gathering by a fuming warrior princess.

As the two women entered the bedroom, Gabrielle's eyes were glued to the taller woman's back: Xena's her posture strained, muscles tight as she rubbed her forehead with one hand, the other resting on her hip. _I'm in big trouble…_"Xena, I-"

"Just what were you _thinking_?!" She interrupted suddenly, the swell of her voice booming in the small room and startling the younger woman.

"I-"

The heavy metallic clanking of her footsteps echoed as she paced back and forth, waving her arms around angrily. "Going back to the camp alone…you could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Look-"

Overcome with furry, Xena didn't acknowledge Gabrielle's right to speak, nor did she truly realize what came out of her own mouth, though regret would come soon enough. "You go against _my_ orders and put yourself in danger!"

"Orders? Are you _listening_ to the words spilling from your mouth?" The bard's voice was soft, just above a whisper, disbelief and hurt laced around every syllable.

"Gabrielle…"A pang of guilt latched itself to her chest and churned her stomach. All the decisions Xena has been making for the past two summers have been based on her companion's safety, yet every time her mouth opened she caused her pain.

"I'm not your warrior or your servant!" The petite woman yelled, fueled by hurt more so than anger as she bunched up the red cape previously draped over her shoulders and threw it in the dark warrior's face. "I'm your _friend_." Tears threatened to spills as her eyes reddened.

"I'm sorry." She spoke quickly and took a step forward, only to halt her movements as she saw her companion take a step back. Her face contorted in pain as she watched the same emotions displayed across the blonde's features.

Quickly pulling herself together, Gabrielle crossed her arms over her chest. Though, the action wasn't spurred by defiance, but by vulnerability. She wanted, no, _needed_ to hide from the older woman who was able to see through her with a single icy blue stare. "No, you're not. After all we've been through, Xena, I'll always be a defenseless little girl to you." Her voice was small, small as she wished to make herself seem.

"That's not true." She quickly defended as she took another step forward. Encouraged by her partner's lack of movement, she took another, and another.

"Then why do you insist on treating me like a child?!" Gabrielle noticed the shock in Xena's eyes, yet she couldn't tell if it was because of the truth spoken or the harshness of her tone.

"Because, well…" Xena reached her hand forward, but quickly retreated as she could not find her tongue. She cast her gaze downwards, closing her eyes for a moment. Hiding the truth took more effort than actually admitting to it, or was it?

Taking a deep breath, the brunette settled her eyes onto emerald greens as she closed the distance between them with one swift stride. Her hands came upon the small woman's shoulders as she spoke with new found sincerity: "Because, if any harm came to you I could never forgive myself. I don't think I could ever live in this world without you beside me."

"Then _trust_ me." Her fingers gently curled around Xena's forearms, her thumbs stroking the warm skin below. "Trust that I will take care of your heart, as you will mine."

The warrior could only nod and chuckle softly, not trusting that her voice wouldn't crack pathetically. Resting her palms on either side of Gabrielle's face, she brushed away the woman's tears before pulling her into a tight embrace. Burying her hand in a mass of golden hair, Xena kissed the top of the bard's head, adding with a quiet, croaked whisper: "I love you, Gabrielle."

Arms wrapped tightly around the strong waist, Gabrielle thankfully let the warmth of Xena's arms to envelop her in a blanket of love and security, as it always did. She prayed to the Gods that this feeling would remain as long as she lived, and if it ever parted from her, then she would welcome Celesta's touch without a second thought.

As she lifted her head from the warrior's chest, she found her partner eyes quickly. "Xena…I'm sorry for causing a scene out there. I guess I wanted you to see me for the woman I am, not the troublesome child I once was."

"Oh, I noticed." Xena wiggled both eyebrows, a toothy grin spreading across her face.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Pervert."

A mischievous glint danced in her eyes as the warrior spoke: "What would you say if I asked for a repeat performance?"

"I'd say that there's a second showing." Finger tips played along the Xena's exposed collar bone, as she looked up at her best friend through her eyelashes.

"And when would that be?"

"I believe you're right on time." Her demeanor grew serious as she reached up to trace her index finger along Xena's distinctive cheek bone before pushing herself up on the tip of her toes and capturing the woman's bottom lip between her own. Their noses grazed one another as she pulled back slightly; peering into cobalt eyes as their breaths softly trickled against each others' lips.

Gabrielle rested her palm against the side of Xena's face, her other hand remaining on the warrior's chest; her eyes snapped down to the soft lips she had just tasted and she couldn't think of something that was so divine.

Emerald eyes gazed up into Xena's once more. She could clearly see the restraint her partner was showing as she alloyed the bard to lead. Perhaps out of fear of pushing her, or causing the young woman to do something she would later regret.

The blonde's thumb softly caressed the flesh beneath it before her slightly parted mouth found the brunette's lips once more. Her actions grew with passion as Xena reciprocated the kiss, she felt herself being pulled into the taller body as strong arms encircled her waist.

Her hand slipped at the back of raven-black hair while she moved her head sideways, parting her lips and willingly granted Xena access. A languid moan rumbled deep in her throat as their tongues circled each other in her mouth.

The young woman had engaged in the same activity with the opposite sex in her past, but never has it stole her breath so completely, leaving a burning desire in her chest that could only be solved by demanding more.

Gabrielle curled her hand around the light material of Xena's shirt, bunching it into a fist. The warrior's finger tips press into the skin of her back as she moved her tongue in Xena's mouth, arching her back into her.

The next few moments were a blur as the women raced to strip each other of clothing. The blonde couldn't hold in her laughter as Xena cursed the seemingly endless amount of leather straps that held the pieces of her armor together.

Both women quickly found the soft surface of the bed and Gabrielle welcomed the weight pressing into torso as the naked warrior settled between her legs on top of the equally nude bard. She would have been a nervous wreck, if it wasn't for the loving stare that awaited her as she peered up at her best friend; emotions which she mirrored exactly.

Her hands glided up Xena's sides before settling her palms flat against her shoulder blades while the brunette slipped a hand down between their bodies.

She chuckled slightly as Gabrielle's hips jerked up, a soft moan escaping the woman's lips as she sought the friction of her fingers. She slowly removed her hand after she spread the woman's lips apart and her own. Xena then settled it beside Gabrielle's head before she started to grind her hips down against the blonde's hot center. Knees dug into either side of her ribs as each trust was met in perfect sync with one another.

The young woman gripped the back of the seasoned warrior's head, bringing her mouth down forcefully onto hers as they drowned their groans of pleasure against each others' lips. Their passion grew, but never did their movements become anything but an expression of their love.

Gabrielle raked her nails down the warrior's shoulders and down her arms until she decided to desperately clutch to them.

Xena couldn't look away from the ever darkening green eyes, flushed cheeks and sweat covered forehead as their mouths broke away from one another. Drawing in a large breath in a hiss, she ignored the burning sensation in her arms and instead focused on the pleasurable sensation between her thighs.

Xena buried her face into the woman's neck, grunting against the heated skin. "Gabrielle…" The name left her lips in a breathless whisper.

Eyes closed tightly, Gabrielle rolled her head back against the pillow with a loud groan. Warm lips sucked the heated and damp skin of her neck as a hand palmed one of her breasts. Her nipple tightened against the calloused palm and the soft squeeze timed with a hard thrust sent her over the edge, repeatedly panting the warrior's name and her praise to the Gods above as Xena collapsed on top of her soon after.

Feeling the brunette stir in her arms, Gabrielle wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist, trapping her where she was. "Leaving me already?" A lazy smile spread across her lips, showing her partner her words we all in good jest.

Baby blues remained serious as Xena spoke softly: "As long as you will me to stay by your side Gabrielle, I'll never leave you."

"I love you, Xena." The blonde replied against the warrior's lips.

After sharing a slow, unhurried kiss, the brunette let her forehead rest against Gabrielle's shoulder, simply enjoying the feel of the woman's body underneath her own. She sighed contently, laying several kissed on the skin below.

Resting her cheek against Xena's temple, Gabrielle wrapped both of her arms loosely around her shoulders. "My my, have I exhausted you, old warrior?" She teased, quickly attempting to suppress her chuckle as the woman's head jerked up suddenly, narrowed eyes borrowing down into hers.

"Who are you calling old?"

The bard let out a yelp as Xena flipped them over, and her joyful laughter quickly turned into blissful moans.


End file.
